Are You Serious?
by Fang-delight
Summary: Everyone just takes Mikey as a joke, for once he just wants everyone to take him seriously. Well you know what they say, be careful of what you wish for...


Author's notes: Again I'm kinda having a bad day, and abruptly I write TMNT to cheer me up. And I'm usually a DonxApril fan but I love Mikey so I thought I try something with him.

So...enjoy:)

* * *

Mikey would say he's a serious guy…

_Certain days…well very rare days he was serious…_

Maybe it was because he wasn't like Leo and Raph who don't smile. Which is hard, who wouldn't want to see his dazzling smile.

Or maybe it was because he wasn't as invented as Don who makes a bunch of laser's and weapons that happen to go missing…_sometimes._

Even Casey taken more seriously, maybe he needs a, jersey accent- that probably makes him sound tough.

Eh, he just wasn't taken seriously, that's why people never knew he was serious about something.

He sighed as he sat watching television. So far every channel he clicked on had the same thing, _kissing. _That was something serious Mikey was curious about, he knew kissing meant love, sweetness, devotion, all that crap. It sucks when you're a turtle and all the girls that take one look at you would just faint or scream or run away.

He tried talking to his brothers about it, but they thought he wasn't serious, so they just laughed or smirk at him. Just once, just once he would like to be taken seriously! Was that too much ask?

He sighed again as yet another channel click and another coupling is soundlessly kissing each other. _Doesn't anyone breathe anymore!_

"What's up Mikey?" He heard a soft gentle voice beside him speak.

"Oh hey how ya doing April!" He said cheerfully smiling at his friend. April was their only girlfriend, _not in that sense mind you. But yes she is a girl and…a friend…_

She looked hot as usually wearing some jeans with a tank top cutting at the middle showing off her belly. _Yeah she's hot but Don already called dibs._

"You're watching _Twilight_?" She question seeing the movement where the two main characters have a make out scene.

Mikey scowled, "Yeah nothing on, I never really get this movie it's like he's dating his own cheeseburger."

She laughed, "Eh I'm bored, Don's said he didn't need my help anymore with his experiment and I don't feel like going home."

Mikey smirked, _guessed that meant Donnie needed a cold shower. Ha! _He'll total get him on that later! "Me too," he answered they didn't say anything else as they watched the television but not really watching it. It was at the end of the movie were Bella's and Edward are kissing at prom and everything so damn perfect. He sighed again.

April noticed that her usual cheering friend wasn't this ball of energy and happiness. "What's wrong Mikey?" She asked,

Mikey stared at her debating whether he should tell her, whether she take him seriously or just some joke. April was a good friend and a smart one too. Maybe she'll understand, or maybe she'll pretend like she does at least for his sake. So he decides why not, he has nothing to lose.

"It's just…have you ever kissed someone April?"

She wasn't taken back by his question instead she smiled nodding "Yes I have."

"And was it…good?" He couldn't help but blush a little, after all she was a very hot female and he was a teenager with hormones.

"Yes it was." She said honestly, which was nice at least she was taking him seriously.

"Do you think I'll ever get my first kiss?"

"Yes," she smiled, all right now he's knows she not taking him seriously.

"Oh come on," he said light laughing, "Like that'll ever happen to me."

She frowned looking slightly confused, "I'm serious I think you will get your first kiss someday."

He stopped laughing, he stop to really look at her this time. She stared back smiling with no sense of doubt in her eyes. "Really?" He asked,

She nodded as if it was obvious, "Who wouldn't want to kiss you, and you're this nice funny cute guy."

He laughed, "Even you?" He meant that as a joke, he didn't expect her to take _that_ seriously.

"Yes even me." That time she spoke dead serious.

He wasn't expecting that at all, "R-Really?" Suddenly he was nervous, now he understood when the wise old man said, be careful of what you wish for.

"If that would make you think I'm serious." She answered, "Then yes I will kiss you right now."

Okay things are getting too real for his liking, "I'm talking actual mouth kissing not like little cheek kisses. Which are nice! But it's not what I'm talking about!" Maybe she didn't know what he meant this part was not taking seriously…_he thinks._

She laughed, "I know what you mean Mikey, if that will help you understand then I will."

He didn't know what to say, she was _willing _which he didn't expect that at all. And he'll probably never get his first kiss from some other girl, so why not April. But then again, he knew Don liked her and so did Casey. So wouldn't he be betraying them? Probably not after all April was the one who suggested it. Still it didn't sound right. Oh why not! It's not every day you get a hot girl saying she'll kiss you. _No…yes…I don't know!_

Mikey didn't anything nodding his head numbly at the answer he came up with in his head. Which April took that as a different answer. Slowly she bent down lightly touching her lips to his.

It wasn't a deep kiss like in the movies, it was a peck. But it was still an enough to get his heart racing making him dizzy. It didn't look like a crazy madly insane kiss. _But damn it was the best he's ever got!_

He sat froze staring at her wordless as she laughed, "See," she said, "I told you, you'll get your first kiss." She turned back to the TV like nothing happen at all. While it took Mikey, a couple seconds to breathe again. That kiss was amazing, and he had it with April before Don or Casey did. He wondered if he told them would they be hurt about it?

He looked back at her again, seeing her perfectly fine and relaxed like the kiss was nothing at all. It probably wasn't to her, but to him it was everything. He figured out even if he did tell Don and Casey the truth they probably wouldn't take him seriously.

But for that moment he was glad someone finally took him seriously.

* * *

Review please;)


End file.
